


【科拟/生地】日常

by Driftandsea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea





	【科拟/生地】日常

我不会写dirty talk 你们凑合看  
我又把前列腺高潮写失败了对不住  
特别矫情

 

华特的手指划过他的脸颊时，菲尔顿吻了一下他的指尖。莱斯华特因这个动作而挑挑眉，翻身上去，用指节去蹭菲尔顿的耳垂。

"菲尔。"他出声唤地理的名字，甜蜜的音节先是顺着气流在唇齿间环绕几圈，最后被压在喉口，这会儿功夫他俩已经愉快的达成共识，一时半会儿两人是消停不下来了。

"是。"菲尔顿微笑着回应他，抽出一只手环上生物的脖颈与他接吻，最初是唇与唇间的轻柔摩擦，像是两只犬科动物在初次见面时的嗅闻和试探。菲尔顿的手指伸进莱斯华特的发间，没有吹干的发丝是凉的，发根处却已有温暖的湿意沁上指尖，他不自觉的又加了些力，把对方拉的更近。侧头短暂的分开唇瓣，片刻后深吸一口气用舌尖去与对方纠缠，华特以同样的热情去回应他，直到以他们的肺活量都难以继续这个激烈的吻，才暂且停火并转移战线。

下一个轻柔的吻落在地理的眉心，沿着眉毛向下，和温热的呼吸一起唤醒神经，触觉的芽苞一点点伸展开来，让菲尔顿正在与纽扣搏斗的手指带上轻微的颤抖。于是他把手伸进莱斯华特被解开的衬衫中，抚摸着对方的皮肤，回敬以相似的感觉。莱斯华特低声的笑了一声，转而去咬地理的耳垂。敏感点被袭击导致菲尔顿控制不住的发出一声轻哼，他弓起身子，像狮子一样探向生物的脖颈，咬住颈动脉处的一块皮肤，吮吸出一块红色的吻痕。

"不到明天就会褪下去的。"莱斯华特提醒他，附身在对方脖子上也留下几个用以宣告主权的标记。

"你的体质在这个时候就很讨厌。"菲尔顿喘口气，躺回枕头上看着华特的眼睛，无奈的承认自己的举动毫无意义。

"你可以换个办法，比如要求我在身上纹你的名字。"莱斯华特抬起眼睛看他，漂亮的翠色在昏暗的灯光下变得柔软又暧昧，他把两人身上的最后一点衣料剥了下来，从床头的抽屉里拿出一瓶润滑剂放在枕边，并不急于进行下一步，而是撑起身子仔细打量着对方，用眼神肆意摩挲着菲尔顿的身体，最后停在他的脸上，赞叹一声:"你真迷人"。

视线像是火焰一样将他点燃，菲尔顿刚想说点儿什么，突来的刺激就用呻吟把他的语句都塞了回去，莱斯华特用舌头戳着他的乳尖，发梢落在皮肤上不怀好意的动来动去，薄薄的皮肤中慢慢竖起红色的花蕾，被人用牙尖叼住小心的厮磨。

"你兴奋起来了。"莱斯华特愉快的阐述着这个事实，同时吻了吻那个前端正在泌出液体的炙热器官。

"你也一样，所以我们该想一想今晚上用什么姿势了。"菲尔顿不自觉的缩了一下身子，眨眼把生理泪水挤出眼眶。

"真是...理性，明明在这种状态下。"华特笑着亲吻他的大腿内侧。"我记得刚开始和你做爱的时候你还特别容易害羞。"

"怎么说...我总是觉得我们的爱是建立在彼此拥有独立人格的基础上的。我有一个俗套的问题要问你"菲尔顿说:"你爱我吗？"

"当然，你的理性也是我爱你的原因。"莱斯华特慢条斯理地回答道，同时用手指把玩着对方的性器:"不过也想看看你抛弃理性臣服于你的性欲的样子。"

菲尔顿噎了一下，说不上是因为对方的动作还是话语而感到有些窘迫，:"你可以试试...我尽力放开一点。"

"今天还是算了，不过你要记得你答应过我这个。"

"有点好奇...你会给我下药吗？"

"说不定呢。"华特笑笑，"现在，乖孩子，让我们像动物那样做爱。"

菲尔顿意味深长的看他一眼，但还是顺从的翻过身来趴在床上，把整个脊背连同自己的隐秘要害一同暴露出来。莱斯华特用指腹抚摸那条长长的脊骨，一个骨节一个骨节的滑下去，如同攻略城池一般，不紧不慢的轻轻敲击。青年的脊背上没有一处疤痕，或许曾经有过，但也已经淡去无法被发现，轻微向上弯曲的弧线像是飞机在云层划过时留下的诗意印痕。他听到菲尔顿压抑在咽喉出的声音和渐渐急促的喘息声，猜想着地理现下的感觉，然后忽然起了一个念头。

"菲尔。"华特舔了一下菲尔顿的耳廓，"要不要试着自己做做扩张"。

地理没有把握在不带出呻吟声的前提下回答他，所以只是把落在枕边的东西拿了起来往手指上粗略的涂了一层，把上身又压低了一些，用一只胳膊撑住，右手绕到后方的洞口试探性的伸入食指的一个指节，他意识到了自己的身体是多么灼热，也同时被冰冷的温度刺激得低吟一声。他咬住下唇又加了些力气，把整根手指送入体内。

"华特..."出于一种习惯，他带着鼻音唤自家恋人的名字，虽不是本意，但听上去有几分告饶的味道。

"我在呢，别担心。"莱斯华特安慰他，用他能拿出的最温柔的声音循循善诱道:"放轻松，你以前也这样做过的，在我不知道的哪家旅店，你想要我的时候，就会想着我的脸做这种事情对不对...别害羞宝贝儿，把你最开放的那一面拿出来给我看。"

"火上浇油..."菲尔顿恨恨的想，强迫自己放松下来，慢慢的伸入第二根和第三根手指，按着内壁向外扩张，可能是最近夜夜笙歌的原因，他的身体好像已经颇为习惯这样的事情，几分钟的时间内就已经做好了一切准备，甚至是欢喜的准备迎接入侵，于是他抽回手来等待着对方的回应。

生物靠上来抵着他的洞口，弯腰贴着菲尔顿的背，用手指挑逗他胸口处的蓓蕾，但没有接下来的动作。

"...华特"

"嗯？"

"进来..."菲尔顿知道自己不说点什么的话，这折磨不知道要持续多久:"进到我的身体里面...然后...呜啊..."

"现在我进去了。"莱斯华特吻着他的脊骨，用舌头在上面留下一道水痕。"你想让我做点儿什么呢，菲尔。"

"捅穿我，让我...丧失掉理智，臣服在欲望之下..."他随便从脑海中扯出几个词语，呜咽着把它们穿在一起。

"我爱你，菲尔。"

在听到这句话的同时，菲尔顿引以为傲的理性已经悄然消失在了思维的尽头，几乎是在进攻开始的同时，莱斯华特用手指触碰到他的性器，在铃口拨弄了几下，滚烫的白浊随着他的动作迸溅出来，大部分都被人拢到掌中，抹在他的脸颊上。

菲尔顿把头埋进臂弯，每一次的冲撞都让他更紧的抓住身下的床单，仿佛那是什么能拯救他的东西，可他清楚他真正的救世主一直以来都只是莱斯华特而已。致命的位置被一遍遍的撞击，恰到好处的力道和频率像是经过精密计算不断竖起的多米诺骨牌，以令人眩晕的颜色一圈圈的摆开，漩涡一般的把他吸进深海。累加到一定数额时，它们悉数倒塌，在快感到达极致时，大脑的记忆出现了中断。

他回过神来，不清楚自己刚刚做了什么，但听到莱斯华特的笑声，于是回身去和他索吻，眼眶中的泪水从眼角滑下去，蜿蜒而行，和溢出的津液一起打在两人结合在一起的身体上。莱斯华特牵着菲尔顿的手让他抚摸二人交接的地方，又在他稍稍放松时施力向更深处挺进。

"射进去，华特。"菲尔顿握着生物的手说。"然后把它堵上，直到它们消失在我的体内，这样你就有一部分在我的身体里，我想你的时候就可以提醒自己你在我身边。"

"菲尔，我一直都在你心里啊。"

地理笑着吻他"按咱俩这个做法，我要是能怀孕的话估计都生了一打孩子了。"

这回莱斯华特倒是颇认真的想了一会儿:"如果我们可以生育的话，我大概会给你生，而不是让你给我生。"

他吻着菲尔顿的锁骨说:"让你遭那么长时间的罪我会心疼的，而且以你的性格，不喜欢被束缚在一个地方几个月吧？"

你怀孕的话我也会在你身边呆着伺候你啊，其实你只是想看我为你忙前忙后对不对...菲尔顿想这么说，但最后终究也只是叹出一句:"我爱你。"


End file.
